Smaragd & Safir
by Loulian
Summary: L'Emeraude a tenté de se suicider et le Saphir n'a trouvé qu'une solution : le cacher sur Midgard le temps que l'Emeraude se rétablisse parmi les Grands A.
1. Chapter 1

_**C'est le prologue, c'est ma première fiction, soyez indulgents les gens... (NUL xD). Pour les chapitres, j'essaierai de faire plus long !**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça toute sa vie. Dans cette affreuse cage de cristal qui le coupait du reste de l'univers et qui le privait de sa magie. Le priver de ses pouvoirs était un peu comme lui ôter un organe vital à sa survie. Depuis des mois, il restait assis, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa prison, ne mangeant presque rien et ne se contentant que de lire des livres qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur. Ces gardes ne lui laissaient pas le loisir de renouveler sa "bibliothèque" bien que parfois, dans des moments de détresse absolue, il les suppliait de dire un mot à son frère concernant ses livres sinon il allait périr d'ennui. Mais ces immondes êtres ne faisaient rien, semblant se délecter de la souffrance de l'ancien second prince d'Asgard. Son frère ne venait bien sûr pas le voir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait mais par-delà sa prison, il ignorait que l'héritier du royaume se démenait comme un forcené pour faire valoir les droits de son frère, que ce n'était pas un animal qu'on pouvait enfermé comme cela sans lui accorder le moindre petit privilège, que c'était avant tout un membre de la famille royale et que malgré qu'il fut adopté, il avait bien du sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines bleues originelles.

Bien évidemment, le Père de Toutes-Choses était têtu comme une mule et l'héritier n'en tirait rien, même s'il passait chaque jour à essayer de convaincre son père de laisser plus de liberté à son frère emprisonné.Seulement un jour, la patience du Roi s'écroula et il brama haut et fort que son fils adoptif serait exécuté à l'aube le lendemain. Les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés, le prince héritier sortit de la salle du trône en furie pour se diriger vers l'endroit froid et solitaire où l'on avait enfermé son frère...

Du fond de sa cage, un livre aux pages jaunies et cornées sur ses genoux, le prince déchu lisait, une larme perlant le coin de son oeil droit. Il connaissait ce livre sur le bout des doigts et quoi de pire qu'un livre où l'on éprouve plus aucun plaisir lorsqu'on le lit ? Un soupir s'échappa donc des lèvres du prince emprisonné. Il était las, las de vivre. Peut-être que si… Oui peut-être. Sa magie ne fonctionnait pas pour s'échapper de cette cage dorée mais sur lui, il avait gardé une part de magie. On ne pouvait décemment enlever la totalité des pouvoirs du plus grand sorcier d'Yggdrasil. Fermant les yeux, le sorcier marmonna faiblement et discrètement des incantations qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisées. Soudain, ses veines gonflèrent, crépitèrent et prirent une teinte noire inquiétante. Cette couleur contamina le reste de ses veines, remonta le long de son cou et, le prince rouvrant les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur, alla se lover dans le creux de ses yeux, leur belle couleur verte Véronèse laissant place au noir le plus obscur. Le sorcier était en train de s'empoisonner lui-même. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans cette cage et préférait la mort à une éternité de solitude ou à regarder son frère se lamenter sur son sort sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Donc, la mort était une solution plus douce que l'éternité. C'était trop dur de vivre...

Il s'écroula alors lentement au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en tremblant. Il avait très mal, terriblement mal mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche du prince déchu. Il aurait pu choisir une mort plus rapide et moins douloureuse, mais il voulait se souvenir de ce pour quoi il souffrait, car il aimait son frère, plus que tout au monde et n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre qu'un peu d'attention de sa part. S'il l'avait eu, jamais il n'aurait tenté de le tuer ou d'asservir une planète entière. Il voulait seulement être le centre de son univers. Lorsqu'il serait mort, son frère le pleurerait, c'est certain, mais il pourrait passer à autre chose. Il pourrait devenir Roi sans avoir le fardeau de son frère sur les épaules. Bref, la mort du sorcier arrangerait tout le monde. Le prince aux yeux d'émeraude poussa alors un dernier soupir, sa vision s'obscurcit et puis plus rien. Il ne put donc entendre le cri de désespoir, les portes claquer violemment, le tonnerre gronder au dehors qui déclencha un ouragan et les bras d'un frère brisé qui hurlait à l'aide de sauver SON petit frère…


	2. Chapter 2

_Smaragd & Safir_

Suite :

**Chapter 1 :**

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent lentement... Trop lentement pour un Dieu qui était doté d'une puissance impressionnante et n'ayant jamais été égalée, du moins d'un point de vue strictement magique. Le Jotun ne faisait effectivement pas le poids contre les guerriers d'Asgard avec qui son imbécile de frère aimait s'entrainer, même si les entrainements avait plus des allures de foire vu la façon dont cela se finissait toujours... Mjolnir dans les murs du palais ou s'écrasant dans un champ d'un pauvre paysan qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Bref, Thor ne savait pas et n'arriverait jamais à ce servir de son marteau. La plupart du temps, Loki restait en retrait, assis dans l'herbe lorsque les entrainements se déroulaient dehors ou sur le balcon qui donnait sur la salle prévue à cet effet. Bien sûr, le second prince avait toujours un livre sur les genoux mais surveillait de très près son frère au cas où cette andouille se fasse réellement mal. Cela était arrivé une fois et Loki avait dû faire appel pour la première fois à une magie réparatrice. La plaie béante de Thor s'était refermée en quelques secondes sous les incantations du Jotun. La magie du Sorcier pouvait aussi bien être bénéfique que totalement destructrice...

Le prince déchu ouvrit alors totalement les yeux. Sa vision était encore floue et il ne percevait pas très bien les sons qui lui parvenait difficilement aux oreilles. Il voyait une masse informe s'affairer autour de lui et d'étranges bruits n'ayant aucune consonnance et aucun sens. Puis peu à peu, Loki retrouva entièrement sa vue et son ouïe. La masse informe prit petit à petit une forme reconnaissable et le Dieu du Mensonge crut faire un malaise. Il allait mourir c'était sûr ! Il était entouré de cette stupide équipe de "super-héros" et ils avaient l'air tous assez ... inquiets ? Impatients ? Loki ne sut pas très bien. Il allait mourir... Sa magie n'était pas encore entièrement rétablie de sa presque autodestruction et si les Avengers décidaient de l'attaquer, le Dieu brun n'y survivrait pas.

Etrangement, personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué son réveil. Le Dieu tendit alors l'oreille pour essayer de capturer un semblant de conversation qui se déroulait près de lui et qui avait l'air intéressante.

_ On devrait peut-être l'amener à Bruce..., fit une petite voix inquiète et féminine.

_ Je devrais peut-être lui transpercer les yeux aussi avec une de mes flèches de compèt'. Et puis le nez, et puis la bouche pour qu'il arrête de sourire comme un... comme un..., bloqua une voix dure et légèrement criarde telle un faucon qui plongerait sur sa proie du haut du ciel.

_ Modérez vos propos, ami Barton ! Il s'agit de mon frère ! rugit une voix tonitruante. (Loki retint un sourire en reconnaissant la voix de son idiot frère. )

_ PointBreak ! Ferme un peu ta grande gueule, il dort ! réprimanda une voix grave et peu habituée aux mots courtois.

_ Tony. Ton langage, gronda tendrement une voix amusée.

Loki avait pris soin de refermer les yeux mais il ne pût s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil sceptique quant à la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était certainement pas la compagne d'Iron Man, c'était une voix trop grave... Le Dieu fut bien vite sorti de ses réflexions en entendant la voix mielleuse de Stark s'élever.

_ Toutes mes excuses, Blondie. Ton frère est réveillé d'après ce que vient de me communiquer Jarvis. N'est-ce pas, Jarv' ?

_ C'est exact, Monsieur. Le rythme cardiaque et respiratoire de Monsieur Laufeyson se sont accélérés, il est réveillé.

Cette voix était étrange... Ca devait être le fameux robot que Stark avait inventé et que le Dieu du Mensonge avait eu l'occasion de "rencontrer" l'I.A pendant son "entretien" avec l'homme de métal. Si on oubliait que Loki l'avait éjecté par la baie vitrée.  
Cette fois, le prince déchu ne put se retenir et un léger rictus amusé naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Loki sentit alors une présence près de lui. Ses narines se dilatèrent et il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur de sable chaud de Thor. Si cet imbécile osait ne serait-ce que lui toucher les cheveux...

_ Mon Loki... Pourquoi as-tu...

Mais l'héritier du trône fut bien vite coupé dans son élan. A peine avait-il effleuré les cheveux du Dieu brun, ce dernier bondit telle une panthère sur le qui-vive, attrapa le bras de Thor et le tordit violemment jusqu'à ce que le Dieu blond commence à piallier comme une jouvencelle. Les lèvres serrées, ses ongles s'ancrant dans la peau de son frère, Loki siffla.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne SUPPORTE PAS qu'on me touche les cheveux.

Le prince blond énuméra un bond nombre de plates excuses jusqu'à ce que le Dieu du Chaos ait la bonté de relâcher son bras. Thor couina et se massa le bras, un sourire néanmoins sur le bout des lèvres ce qui désarçonna Loki. Comment pouvait-il sourire ce crétin alors qu'il venait de lui faire une de ses plus douillettes clefs de bras ? Il était masochiste lui aussi... Le prince déchu se retourna alors pour faire face à une bande d'Avengers sur des charbons ardents, hormis Stark qui regardait les deux princes avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Comme toujours. Quant aux autres, Natasha tenait, étonnemment, son arme avec une certaine fébrilité ce qui fit grandement sourire Loki et ce qui flatta rudement son égo. Clint lui semblait garder son sang-froid et n'attendait qu'une seule incartade de la part de Loki pour lui planter une de ses flèches quelque part... Steve paraissait calme malgré ses bras croisés en signe désaprobateur. Le Dr. Banner n'était pas là, bien sûr, comme se doutait le Dieu brun. Ses yeux verts émeraudes cherchèrent alors en vain une autre présence féminine. Bien sûr, la délicieuse Mlle Potts n'était pas de la partie. Ou alors ce cher Tony l'avait renvoyé dans ses pénates au profit de ce cher Captain. Un sourire mesquin s'installa au coin des lèvres de Loki à cette pensée, presque identique à celui de Stark qui redoublait d'intensité, comme si les deux avaient eu une transmission de pensées.

_ Rompez, les poteaux. Le monstre aux grands yeux verts n'a pas l'air d'être une menace.

_ Il a juste détruit la moitié de New-York et hypnotisé une dizaine d'agents du SHIELD dont moi mais autrement ce n'est pas une menace ! fulmina Hawkeye.

_ Non en effet, Monsieur Barton, intervint la voix des murs. La magie de Monsieur Laufeyson est encore à travailler sur ses blessures internes et ne peut donc, pour le moment, l'aider à se défendre ou attaquer. Par conséquent, Monsieur Laufeyson n'est pas une menace pour vous.

_ Qu'est-ce que cette intelligence artificielle est polie et bien éduquée, Monsieur Stark, fit la voix mielleuse de Loki. Tout le contraire de son créateur.

Pas plus outragé que ça, Tony haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

_ Il faut bien qu'il y est quelqu'un, à part moi bien sûr, qui réhausse le niveau ici, claironna le milliardaire.

Le Captain vint alors se poster derrière Tony pour lui mettre une claque derrière la tête, causant un grognement boudeur au génie.

_ Alors si vous n'êtes pas une menace, Loki, commença Steve, vous seriez prié de nous expliquer pourquoi votre frère à presque détruit la Tour Stark dans son arrivée pour vous sauver ?

Thor sortit alors de sa torpeur en se massant l'arrière de la nuque.

_ Eh bien, Captain... C'est-à-dire que mon frère...

_ Attention à ce que tu vas dire, Thor, le coupa Loki de sa voix tranchante.

Loki sentait sa magie travailler dans son corps et il commença à fatiguer réellement. Le Dieu brun se rassit sur le lit et s'y allongea, se roulant en boule pour trouver un peu de chaleur et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il ne se réveillerait pas d'ici au moins 14h à présent.  
Thor rassembla alors les Avengers en un geste qui signifiait qu'ils devaient tous sortir pour laisser son frère se reposer. Une fois hors de la chambre du Jotun, Thor soupira légèrement en se passant une main sur le visage.

_ Je suis navré d'avoir débarqué de cette manière sur Midgard mes amis mais j'avais absolument besoin de votre aide et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous expliquer...

_ Bon vas-y accouche, Thor ! Ton frère est le dernier de mes soucis et j'aimerais y passer moins de tem... AIE !

Natasha venait de mettre un coup de coude assez fort dans les côtes du Clint survolté. Elle non plus n'appréciait guère Loki mais la fureur de son coéquipier commençait à l'irriter.

_ Ca suffit, petit ange, murmura Natasha avec un sourire aux lèvres en regardant Clint couiner de douleur. Continue Thor et excuse-le.

_ Eh bien... Voyez-vous, mon père n'est pas du genre à accepter les défaites et je crois qu'il considère Loki comme sa plus grande perte. Non pas qu'il ne l'aime pas, je suis sûr qu'il aime toujours Loki mais Odin ne pardonne pas facilement et ce que mon frère a fait n'est pas quelque chose de facile à pardonner et encore moins à oublier. Il s'est rendu coupable de... crimes contre l'Humanité c'est comme ça que vous appelez ça ? Bref, et par conséquent, Odin a jugé préférable de l'exécuter malgré toutes mes tentatives pour permettre à mon frère d'avoir une vie plus agréable vu la condition qui serait resté la sienne...

_ Moui... dans une cage jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'est ça ? grommela Stark qui avait une haine contre tous les pères qui se comportaient de la sorte.

Le milliardaire commençait à s'apercevoir que si Loki avait été traité en inférieur toute sa vie, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'aussi cruel. Il faudrait qu'il aille lui parler quand il serait rétabli. Et puis un peu de compagnie n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, même si Tony pensait sérieusement qu'il allait se prendre la lampe dans la gueule au début.

Steve quant à lui ressentait de la compassion pour le Dieu brun. Pas étonnant venant d'un coeur aussi gros que celui du Captain.

Natasha se le représentait dans sa tête comme un petit chaton noir aux yeux verts tout mignon qui avait été abandonné tout seul dans la rue... L'instinct maternelle de la tueuse reprit le dessus et elle se dit alors qu'elle irait demander à Loki s'il était capable se transformer en chaton quand il irait mieux. Leur relation serait certainement plus sereine si elle pouvait avoir un chaton avec elle de temps en temps. Même si c'était Loki. Animalothérapie ? Ca doit pas être ça le terme...

Clint quant à lui... Non c'était toujours les mêmes pensées. Enfin... Presque. Car certaines se tournaient irrésistiblement vers sa jolie rousse...

_ Loki a tenté de se suicider, continua la voix éteinte de Thor. Il s'est jeté un sort d'autodestruction de sa magie mais j'ai eu de la chance et le sort a semblé rebrousser chemin lorsque je suis arrivé et que je l'ai emmené près de vous. Peut-être qu'il a regretté son geste... Je ne le comprends pas.

_ Personne ne comprend ton frère, PointBreak ! s'exclama Tony, exaspéré.

Natasha, qui fut sorti de ses pensées avec Loki-chat, fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous êtes idiots ou aveugles ou quoi ? Loki dit qu'il "hait" Thor mais réfléchissez un peu ! Quand une femme dit à un homme : "Je te hais !" Ca veut dire : "Je t'aime !". Dans le cas de Loki, ses actions sont des appels au secours. En clair, quand il dit haïr son frère, Loki le supplie de ne pas l'abandonner. Ah... Merde, je crois que je les ai tous perdu, soupira Natasha en voyant toutes les mines effarées devant elle. Elle aurait du s'engager dans la psychologie...


End file.
